hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 Atlantic hurricane season (Recreation) (Sassmaster15)
The 2012 Atlantic hurricane season was second all-time to 2005, featuring 21 named storms. The season officially began June 1st, 2012 and concluded November 30, the dates that historically limit tropical cyclone formation in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the first storm - Alberto - formed on February 5, the first Atlantic tropical cyclone to form in the month since a storm in 1952. Two additional pre-season storms formed in May - Tropical Storm Beryl on May 19, and Hurricane Chris on May 26. Chris was the first hurricane in the month of May since Hurricane Alma in 1970. It moved ashore northern Florida with sustained winds of 70 mph (110 km/h), making it the strongest landfalling pre-season tropical cyclone as well as the strongest in the month. 2012 was also the first and only occurrence of two June hurricanes (Debby and Ernesto), and marked the first time since 2009 that no named storms formed in the month of July. Another record was set by Hurricane Oscar in September; becoming the fourth-longest lived Atlantic hurricane on record, with a duration of 24 days. The final storm, William, dissipated on December 4, effectively making the season run year-round. Pre-season forecasts by the Colorado State University (CSU) called for a below average season, with 10 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) issued its first outlook on May 24, predicting a total of 9–15 named storms, 4–8 hurricanes, and 1–3 major hurricanes; both agencies noted the possibility of an El Niño, which limits tropical cyclone activity. Following two pre-season storms, the CSU updated their forecast to 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes, while the NOAA upped their forecast numbers to 12–17 named storms, 5–8 hurricanes, and 2–3 major hurricanes on August 9. Despite this, activity far surpassed the predictions. Impact during the season ubiquitous and ruinous. In late May, Chris moved ashore northern Florida and culminated in three fatalities. In late June and early August, Hurricanes Ernesto and Florence caused eight and thirteen deaths after striking Louisiana and the Yucatán, respectively. Later that month, Hurricane Gordon slammed Belize, causing at least $1.4 billion in damage, while the subsequent Tropical Storm Helene compounded damage in Mexico in the wake of Florence. At least $4.68 billion and fifty-four fatalities was attributed to Hurricane Joyce, which made several consecutive landfalls in Cuba, Florida, and Louisiana in late August, respectively. However, the most significant storm of the season by far was Hurricane Tony, developing on October 22. After landfalling in eastern Cuba at maximum strength as a Category 4 hurricane, the cyclone advanced up the United States Eastern Seaboard, ultimately making landfall in New Jersey. Tony left approximately 304 dead and nearly $98 billion in damage, making it the second-costliest Atlantic hurricane on record - with only Hurricane Katrina remaining costlier. Collectively, this season's storms resulted in $104 billion in damages and at least 479 dead, making 2012 the costliest since 2005 and the deadliest since 2008. Overview ImageSize = width:700 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2012 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/02/2012 till:06/02/2012 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:19/05/2012 till:22/05/2012 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:26/05/2012 till:30/05/2012 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:17/06/2012 till:22/06/2012 color:C1 text:Debby (C1) from:23/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:C1 text:Ernesto (C1) from:15/07/2012 till:17/07/2012 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:01/08/2012 till:10/08/2012 color:C2 text:Florence from:03/08/2012 till:16/08/2012 color:C4 text:Gordon (C4) from:09/08/2012 till:19/08/2012 color:TS text:Helene (TS) barset:break from:15/08/2012 till:20/08/2012 color:C3 text:Isaac (C3) from:19/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 color:C3 text:Joyce (C3) from:21/08/2012 till:25/08/2012 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:28/08/2012 till:02/09/2012 color:C2 text:Leslie (C2) from:30/08/2012 till:11/09/2012 color:C2 text:Michael (C2) from:03/09/2012 till:12/09/2012 color:C3 text:Nadine (C3) from:10/09/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:C1 text:Oscar (C1) from:01/10/2012 till:06/10/2012 color:TS text:Patty (TS) from:11/10/2012 till:14/10/2012 color:TS text:Rafael (TS) barset:break from:11/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:C1 text:Sandy (C1) from:22/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:C4 text:Tony (C4) from:22/10/2012 till:25/10/2012 color:TS text:Valerie TS) from:30/11/2012 till:04/12/2012 color:TS text:William (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2012 till:01/03/2012 text:February from:01/03/2012 till:01/04/2012 text:March from:01/04/2012 till:01/05/2012 text:April from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The season commenced with Tropical Storm Alberto, a weak system that had minimal impact across Cuba and the Florida Keys. In mid-May, Tropical Storm Beryl brushed the East Coast of the United States, while the subsequent Hurricane Chris struck northeastern Florida with maximum winds of 70 miles per hour. In mid-June, Hurricane Debby meandered for a short while in the subtropics. Later that month, Hurricane Ernesto struck Louisiana as a borderline strong tropical storm/minimal hurricane, resulting in minimal damage. July remained largely dormant, with the exception of the transient Tropical Depression Five. At the start of August, Hurricane Florence swept across the Caribbean Sea and caused heavy damage on the Yucatán Peninsula. Florence's successor, Hurricane Gordon, was a powerful major hurricane that slammed Belize near peak intensity. Tropical Storm Helene took the same path as the preceding two storms, but was not nearly as intense due to upwelled waters left in the wake of Gordon. In mid-August, Hurricane Isaac became the northeastern-most forming major hurricane on record and left minimal damage in the Azores, the first hurricane to affect the archipelago since Hurricane Gordon in 2006. The hyperactivity continued with Hurricane Joyce, which caused major damage across much of the Caribbean and United States Gulf Coast. In late August, Tropical Storm Kirk and Hurricane Leslie drifted aimlessly across the subtropics, with neither affecting land. The following Hurricane Michael caused minimal damage across the Leeward Islands and Bermuda, with the storm's extratropical remnants causing moderate destruction in Newfoundland. In early September, Hurricane Nadine formed in the subtropics. Later that month, Hurricane Oscar meandered about the subtropical Atlantic, coming within close proximity to the Azores multiple times, as well as alternating between hurricane and tropical storm intensity at least twice. No new storms developed until October, with Tropical Storm Patty developing early in the month. Days later, the weak Tropical Storm Rafael also formed and dissipated without significantly affecting land. In mid-October, Hurricane Sandy caused extensive damage across the Greater Antilles, as well as parts of the Leeward Islands after bringing devastating floods to the region. Sandy also had minor impact in Bermuda, Newfoundland, and the Azores. The end of the month yielded Hurricane Tony, a decidedly powerful storm that swept across Jamaica and Cuba near peak strength. As Tony advanced up the Eastern Seaboard, the cyclone gradually grew in size to the largest hurricane on record in the basin, then struck New Jersey as a hurricane-strength post-tropical cyclone, resulting in cataclysmic destruction. Tropical Storm Valerie was active simultaneously, but never struck land. The season concluded with Tropical Storm William in early December. Activity While the official start of an Atlantic hurricane season is June 1, 2012 featured three pre-season tropical cyclones - the highest total on record. The first storm, Alberto, formed on February 5, becoming the earliest Atlantic storm formation since an unnamed subtropical storm in 1978. In addition, May featured two storms - Beryl and Chris - the only season on record to feature two named storms within the month. In addition, Chris was the first hurricane in the month of May since Hurricane Alma. Overall, the season was very active - with 21 named storms in addition to a tropical depression all forming within the year. Thirteen attained hurricane status, which is the second-highest seasonal total on record, behind 2005. Another five of these attained major hurricane status (Category 3 or higher according to the Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale), the highest quantity in the Atlantic since 2010. Even though the La Niña that persisted throughout 2010 and 2011 dissipated in the early part of the season, conditions remained neutral, and thus, favorable for storm development. This season, nine tropical cyclones made landfall, resulting in $104 billion in damages and 479 deaths. Additionally, Hurricane Sandy caused particularly extensive losses and fatalities, despite never making landfall. The season concluded on December 4, following Tropical Storm William's dissipation. Following the three pre-season tropical cyclones, Hurricane Debby formed in mid-June, becoming the first hurricane in the month since Hurricane Alex. Hurricane Ernesto followed, marking this year as the only one to feature two hurricanes in the month. July was inactive, featuring solely a short-lived tropical depression. August was very active, featuring a record-tying eight named storms - Florence, Gordon, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, Kirk, Leslie, and Michael - tying with 2004. September was significantly less active, featuring two named storms - Nadine and Oscar. However, three systems active at the end of August - Joyce, Leslie, and Michael - persisted into the early part of the month. October featured five named storms - including the strongest storm of the season, Hurricane Tony - the second -highest total for the month, behind 2005, respectively. No new storms developed until the end of November, with Tropical Storm William on November 30. This storm dissipated on December 4, putting an end to the very active season. Impact The 2012 season was exceptionally devastating, mainly due in part to the effects of Hurricanes Gordon, Joyce, and Tony. The United States suffered calamitous damage, especially in New England after Tony obliterated the region. As Tony scoured across the Caribbean and East Coast, it caused up to $98 billion in damage - becoming the second-costliest Atlantic hurricane on record for the United States and the basin overall. Hurricane Joyce also caused particularly extensive damage in the nation, making landfall in the Florida Keys as a minimal hurricane - the first hurricane to make landfall in the state since Hurricane Wilma. Joyce also made landfall in Louisiana as a major hurricane, the strongest storm to strike the United States since Wilma. The state endured an additional hurricane landfall - Ernesto - approximately two months prior to Joyce. Tropical Storm Alberto and Hurricane Chris also made landfall in Florida, marking 2012 as the first season since since 2005 to feature two storms producing hurricane-force winds in the state. Minimal impact occurred in the Azores after the archipelago was brushed by Hurricanes Isaac and Oscar, in addition to the remnants of Hurricane Sandy. Newfoundland also reported minimal damage after Hurricane Michael made landfall there. In addition, Hurricane Sandy passed to the southeast and produced rough surf that resulted in significant coastal damage and flooding. Mexico was amongst the hardest-hit areas, with four tropical cyclones making landfall in the country, three of which (Florence, Gordon, and Helene) were consecutive. Hurricane Gordon was also the strongest hurricane to strike the nation since Hurricane Dean, and was the strongest and most destructive hurricane for Belize since Hurricane Iris. Throughout the season, tropical cyclones caused approximately $1.42 billion in damage in Mexico. The British overseas territory of Bermuda was brushed at least four times, though all impact was minimal. Hurricane Michael caused about $1.5 million in damage to the territory after passing nearby at minimal hurricane strength, while the expansive circulation of Hurricane Tony produced tornadoes and hurricane-force wind gusts as it moved to the west. Hurricane Sandy briefly threatened the territory, but eventually passed to the east, minimizing impact. The island nation of Cuba, amongst other nations in the Greater Antilles, was particularly overwhelmed - especially due in part to the effects of Category 4 Hurricane Tony, making landfall at peak strength and causing damage exceeding $4 billion. Hurricane Joyce also had substantial impact as it moved along the coast while near major hurricane status. Puerto Rico suffered considerable detriment after Tropical Storm Sandy passed over the island, dropping torrential rainfall that resulted in catastrophic flash flooding. Hispaniola was also brushed thrice, with Hurricane Joyce having the most destructive impact in the nation this year. Jamaica also suffered catastrophic damage, especially after Hurricane Tony made landfall on the island nation as rapidly strengthening Category 3 hurricane. Records In the 2012 season, there were numerous unusual instances that warranted the tying or breaking of some sort of record. The season overall is the second-costliest on record, behind 2005, and was the deadliest since 2008. In addition, it was the second-most active on record, surpassing 1993, and featured the second-highest total of storms obtaining hurricane intensity. Also, the season had the second-longest duration of any Atlantic season behind 1951, ultimately being surpassed by 2016. 2012 is also the only season on record to feature three pre-season named storms, and was the first since 1951 to feature three tropical cyclone formations prior to the official start date of June 1, and is the only on record to feature two named storms in the month of May. Hurricane Chris was also the strongest storm in the month and holds the record for strongest landfalling pre-season tropical cyclone, only to be surpassed by Hurricane Alex in 2016. The season also had the most hurricanes before August, and broke the record for the most active pre-August season. Nearly every storm from Chris to Nadine broke a record for early formation. 2012 also tied with 2004 for a record-tying number of eight named storms forming the month of August. Hurricane Isaac was also the northeastern-most forming major hurricane on record. Another record was broken by Hurricane Oscar in September, taking the spot for fourth longest-lived Atlantic hurricane on record - with a duration of 24 days. The final record was taken by Hurricane Tony, which was the largest Atlantic hurricane on record - featuring a gale diameter of at least 1,100 miles. Tony was also the second-costliest Atlantic hurricane on record for both the United States and basin overall. Accumulated Cyclone Energy The season's activity was reflected with an exceptionally high ACE value of TBA, well above the 1981-2010 average of 92. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, such as Oscar, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, such as Tony, have high ACEs. It is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 39 mph (63 km/h), which is tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are excluded from the total ACE value. Storms Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Tropical Storm Helene Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sandy Hurricane Tony Tropical Storm Valerie Tropical Storm William Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2012. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2018 season. This is the same list used in the 2006 season. The names Kirk, Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sandy, and Tony were used for Atlantic storms for the first time this year. The name Kirk replaced Keith after 2000, but was not used in 2006. Every single name on the list was used, the second such occurrence in the Atlantic. However, unlike 2005, no storms formed after William, and thus the Greek alphabet was not needed. Retirement On April 11, 2013, at the 35th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the names Gordon, Joyce, and Tony were retired due to the extensive losses caused, and will never again be used for another Atlantic hurricane. The names Gavin, Jennifer, and Taylor were chosen to replace the aforementioned retired names for the 2018 season, respectively. Puerto Rico also requested the name Sandy be retired due to its rather severe impact there, though this request was denied by the World Meteorological Organization. Season Effects Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Sassmaster15's Seasons Category:Sassmaster15's Pages Category:Past Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly Seasons Category:Destructive seasons